I en dörrlös skrubb VSD
by LenaLinnea
Summary: Sirius Black, Severus Snape och Melanie Moonstrang fångade i en dörrlös skrubb. Vad kan hända? [VSD] Inget slash...Swedish


**OBS! innehåller svordomar, behövs för att beskriva personligheter!**

Melanie Moonstrang, Sirius Black och Severus Snape stod mitt i trollkonsthistoriaklassrummet och skrek åt varandra så högt att klasskamraterna höll för öronen. Binns däremot verkade inte bry sig. Han var väl van.

"Din äckliga PADDA! Du läste igenom min post!"

"So what? Det spelar väl ingen roll?" Sirius skrattade åt Melanies ansiktsuttryck.

Snape fräste åt Sirius; "Försvara din flickvän, lilla Black. Glöm inte gråta efter henne när jag dödar henne!"  
Sirius försökte slänga sej mot Snape men ett ben var i vägen. Remus Lupins ben.

"Han är inte värd det. Kom, vi går pp till sovsalen, du verkar inte må riktigt bra.

Det var sant. Sirius hade en riktig huvudvärk.

"Förlåt Måntand… Jag är så jobbig, men jag kan inte hindra det."

"Det är Okej. Gå upp och lägg dej lite nu.

**Sirius Black** vaknade av att han kände sig instängd. Han slog upp ögonen och han såg ingenting. Han tänkte förskräckt; "Har jag blivit blind!", innan han hörde en röst som sa högt, och skärande gällt. "Var är jag?". Sirius slog instinktivt händerna för öronen.

"Håll käft!" Sirius flämtade till, han hade hört den rösten allt för många gånger. Melanie. Hans allra värsta fiendes bästa vän. Hon som alltid ställde upp för Tindra. Tindra Fiende. Tindra Användare. Tindra Utnyttjare.

Sirius kröp reflexmässigt ihop, men innan han hann blinka hade Melanie hört honom; Hon drog trollstaven och ropade "Lamslå!" Sirius föll raklång ner på mattan under honom, men det kunde han inte minnas efteråt.

Sirus vaknade upp ungefär en sisådär två minuter efter att han hade lamslagits. Han hade ont i nacken. Melanie såg orligt på honom, och nu kunde också Sirius se vem den tredje personen var.  
Severus Snape satt i ett hörn med huvudet stött mot knäna. Om inte Sirius visste bättre, skulle han tro att ynglingen grät – Ärkefiender stålsätter sig ju oftast i samma rum.

Sirius Black och Severus Snape hade aldrig gillat varandra. Ingen av dem visste varför.

**Severus Snape** suckade högt. Han hade just utforskat varenda liten tum av det kanske fem kvadratmeter stora rummet. Ingen dörr - det började bli ganska kvavt. Han kom att tänka på en sak Dumbledore sagt under deras, hans och Sirius första kvarsittning tillsammans. Han kunde minnas orden lika tydligt som om Dumbledore hade stått bredvid honom.

"Ibland, när man minst anar det, kan man bli sammanfösta som kor i hagar, även de värsta fiender som ni. Det är så man vet när man ska sluta fred…"

Severus Snape tänkte igenom orden. Vad betydde det egentligen? Var det Dumbledores fel att de satt fast här, i den dörrlösa skrubben?

Severus flämtade till. Han förstod.

När Severus var yngre, sisådär en tretton-fjorton år, läste han Hogwarts Historia.

Det tog en väldig tid för honom, men just då berodde det på att han inte ville vara sämre än smutsskallen i Ravenclaw. Marilyn McHoods.

Nu var han verkligen glad att han inte hoppat över stycken om olika sägner, det här rummet hade nämligen nämnts i en av dem! Enligt Hogwarts Historia måste alla personer inne i det lilla rummet, i det här fallet Severus, Sirius och Melanie, berätta sina djupaste hemligheter för varandra. Sen var det en svårare sak.. De fick inte berätta för någon vad de fick höra, för då var de fast i rummet igen. Och den gången föralltid. Och det svåraste, det Severus hade svårt att förstå hur det skulle gå till. Severus kunde stycket utantill, han hade läst igenom det flera gånger. "Hafver ni kommit i knipa och ni sitta i denna dörrlösa skrubb, ni för att komma denna knipa ur, måste sluta fred, gräva ner stridsyxan och avsluta erat pågående krig. Ni då måst tala ut, förtälla er fiende om era innersta känslor. Hafver ni inga känslor att förtälla, då ni sitta fast i denna dörrlösa skrubb i mången år, ända tills ni slaga era kloka hufvuden ihop och tillsammans en lösning komma på…"

Utan att tänka mera på detta föll Severus i sömn, med sina tankar riktade åt ett helt annat håll.

**Melanie Moonstrang** vaknade upp. Hon fann sig själv sovande brevid Severus Snape, skolans värsta mobboffer.

Hon hoppade förskräckt undan och stötte då till Sirius Black. Han var åtminstonde snygg. Men det hade inte skadat om det vore hans bror istället frö honom.

Melanie flämtade till. Det var så kvavt att man knappt kunde andas härinne. Hon försökte tända sin stav. Det fungerade inte. Hon trollade fram tre syremasker, sådana som Mugglarna använde när de dök ner i vattnet. Till det här var till exempel inte Bubbelförtrollning eller Gälgräs till någon vidare hjälp. Hon var ganska törstig.

"Accio Pumpasaft!" ropade Melanie och genom väggen, precis som ett spöke, kom tre bägare fyllda med pumpasaft flygande. Lite av pumpasaften skvimpade ut på de två sömntutorna.

De vaknade upp. Sirius mumlade något som lät son "Var i helvete är jag?" innan han kom på att han var instängd med dem.

**Melanie, Sirius och Severus**

"Fan ta det här jävla rummet!" skrek Sirius och sparkade så hårt han kunde rakt in i väggen. Det enda det åstadkom var en ömmande stortå. Trodde han. Tji fick Sirius! Väggen talade till honom!

"Våld hjälper inte här kära vän. Jag vet att en av er här vet hur man tar sig ut."

Sirius blängde på Melanie. Hon såg förvånad ut, skakade på huvudet och kastade fram lite fränt; "Om jag hade vetat det hade jag väl talat om det? Jag vill ju inte vara instängd med er mer än nödvändigt?"

Sirius nickade sakta.

"Jag vet."

Sirius kastade sig mot Severus Snape och tog ett hårt tag i hans arm.

"Stopp där." Sa Severus Snape spelat förvånad. "Om du gör så jag får ont kanske jag inte berättar?"

"Det är bäst för dig att du gör det du!" Sirius vände sig om och såg Melanie hålla upp sin trollstav och rikta den mot Snape.

"okej, okej, jag berättar – …" Snape började berätta precis det han tänkt på igår kväll. Han återgav citatet ordagrant – "Hafver ni kommit i knipa och ni sitta i denna dörrlösa skrubb, ni för att komma denna knipa ur, måste sluta fred, gräva ner stridsyxan och avsluta erat pågående krig. Ni då måst tala ut, förtälla er fiende om era innersta känslor. Hafver ni inga känslor att förtälla, då ni sitta fast i denna dörrlösa skrubb i mången år, ända tills ni slaga era kloka hufvuden ihop och tillsammans en lösning komma på…" Hans röst bröts plötsligt. Severus Snape såg allvarligt på de andra två instängda ungdomarna.

"Vi måste bli vänner… Vi kommer aldrig ut härifrån annars."

Sirius flämtade till samtidigt som Melanie gav till ett skrik.

"Och vad menade du med att sina innersta känslor förtälla?" Melanie lät skräckslagen.

"Vi, lägg märke till att jag sa 'Vi' den här gången Sirius!" Snape avbröt sig tvärt. "Ni vet väl att jag menar allvar med det här? Jag vill inte sitta instängd här för resten av mitt liv, så vi måste verkligen försöka." – De andra två nickade. – "Vi måste berätta det vi känner, djupt innerst inne, våran högsta, mest dyrbara hemlighet." Han suckade. "Och det värsta av allt, det som aldrig kommer fungera… Vi får inte berätta för någon vad de andra berättar. Då hamnar vi alla tre härinne för evigt."

"Jag ska försöka så bra jag kan", hörde man Sirius säga.

"Jag med. Vem börjar berätta hemlighet? Inte jag", sa Melanie nervöst.

"Jag kan börja då..", Sirius suckade men började sedan berätta. "Jag har varit hemligt kär i Emy Rickardsson ända sedan vi började skolan första året. Jag kanske har playat andra, men Hon är Den Rätte, och jag ska alltid hålla fast vid henne… Så länge hon är lycklig av mitt sällskap. Jag har också skadat mig själv… Och det var för Emys skull. Jag älskar henne så det värker i mitt hjärta, men jag vågar inte berätta allt för henne, jag är så rädd att hon lämnar mig." Han talade med en oberörd röst, som om han inte brydde sig om att det var hans innersta hemlighet. "Men nu är det min tur att välja vem som ska berätta – Melanie, din tur", Sirus fnissade lite, men de andra visste att det var för att han inte ville gråta. Det syntes på hans blanka ögon.

"Det är okej att gråta Sirius", sa Melanie och Severus med en mun.

"Jag vet", mumlade Sirius. "Men det är bara så svårt… Så svårt. Jag menar, det känns så konstigt att veta att du inte längre hatar mig", han tittade bort mot Severus med undran i blicken.

"Jag har aldrig hatat dig. Du hatade mig."

"Nej, jag har alltid tyckt att du verkar… 'Intressant'". Sirius skrattade till lite.

"Men hallå. Ska jag berätta min hemlighet eller?" Melanie skrattade lite.

"Ja. Börja", sa Severus Snape sakta.

"Jag har alltid varit kär i Sirus, men jag upptäckte honom och Emy för länge sen… Jag ärr nu intresserad av din bror, Sirius. Men jag gillar inte ahns personlighet, men han är vänlig mot mig… Jag har en hemlig plan… Jag ska försöka omvända honom.. Använda honom för de godas räkning."

"Bra idé", Sirius mumlade snabbt fram svaret. "Du då, Sno… Severus?"

"Jag har alltid varit kär i Tindra Chang… och sen förra året har vi haft ett hemligt förhållande. Jag älskar henne av hela mitt hjärta, och hon älskar mig också. Vi har förlovat oss."  
De andra i rummet flämtade till. Vad synd att de inte fick berätta för någon. Melanie fick inte berätta för sin bästa kompis att hon visste.

På något konstigt sätt hade de blivit vänner. Alla tre.

De drogs, som av någon osynlig kraft mot väggen. Severus tände ljuset med sin trollstav.

"Bra att du tände, annars hade jag inte berättat hur ni skulle komma ut. Luta er mot väggen med ena axeln så kommer ni att gå igenom." Hördes en uttråkad röst. "jag hann faktiskt bli riktigt trött på erat tjat om kärlek." Samma röst som talat till dem innan gav nu instruktioner på hur de skulle komma ut.

"Tack", sa de alla tre i en mun och tryckte sig mot väggen. De kom in mitt i en vägg i stora salen, och alla deras vänner undrade hur de kunnat gå genom väggarna. Men Severus hade tankarna på annat håll. Han tittade upp mot rektorn, Albus Dumbledore, och han kunde svära på att han såg ögonen bakom de halvmåneformade glasögonen blinka och munnen, omringad av rynkor le ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

Severus snappade upp en del av samtalet:

"Vad bra att vi kom ut." Sirius vände sig till Melanie som vände sig till Severus.

"Och om inte du hade tänt ljuset hade vi varit kvar därinne än", suckade Melanie.


End file.
